With increasing use of on-line applications, the need for computer data centers has increased rapidly. Data centers are centralized computing facilities that include many servers, often arranged on server racks or shelves, and one rack or shelf with some servers can be considered a server system. During operation, server systems generate heat in the data centers, and the heat can be dissipated by using air conditioners.